BURN COOKIES
by VitaminABC
Summary: "My dad is love my mum." As simple as they love each other. Just about I Love You and You Love Me. [NCT] MARKHYUCK WITH THEIR BABY LELE (RENLE INSIDE). SPC TO HIRUDINEA. Don't disturb me again bitch!


**DAD? ARE YOU REALLY LOVE BURN COOKIES?**

 **CHENLE WITH HIS BELOVED PARENTS**

 **MARKHYUCK [MARK X DONGHYUCK]**

 **[RENLE INSIDE]**

 **[Renjun : 7 tahun, Chenle : 6 tahun]**

 **...**

 **...**

My dad eat that burn cookies, smile at my mom and hug him, "You have a hard day, look so tired, and i know that a little burn cookies never hurt anyone. Thank for the cookies, babe." Then my dad kissed my mom on his lips last night.

Malam ini mereka berkumpul di ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama seperti hari-hari biasanya. Ayah dengan kopi hitam dan majalah olahraga favoritnya, ibu dengan apron biru muda kesukannnya sibuk menyiapkan makan malam, dan yang terakhir adalah Chenle yang sibuk mengunyah permen cokelat manis kesenagannya.

Semua tampak seperti biasa sebelum Chenle mengalihkan matanya dan memperhatikan sang ibu dengan tatapan yang serius. Dari mata kecil yang menyipit miliknya, Chenle dapat menangkap gurat lelah di wajah sang ibu. Ia menoleh ke arah sang ayah, ingin bertanya kenapa ibunya bisa kelihatan sangat kelelahan seperti itu.

"Ayah?" Chenle berbisik pelan, sangat pelan hingga mungkin sang ibu tidak akan mampu untuk mencuri dengar isi pembicaraan mereka. Biar saja, ini pembicaraan serius –rahasia antar lelaki, dia dan sang ayah. Dan lelaki super manis seperti ibunya dilarang untuk ikut bergabung apa lagi sampai menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Iya, sayang?" Mark menjawab singkat, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari berita sepak bola terkini yang tengah ia baca.

Chenle yang melihat itu sedikit cemberut pada awalnya, namun langsung lupa saat lagi-lagi wajah lelah milik sang ibu kembali bergentayangan di kepala mungilnya.

"Kenapa bunda kelihatan lelah?" Ia bertanya sambil menjilati sisa-sisa cokelat yang masih tertinggal di jemari lentik miliknya dengan asik. Setelah itu, dari ekor matanya ia dapat melihat sang ayah menurunkan majalahnya, melepaskan kacamata baca lalu ikut memperhatikan gerak-gerik milik ibu. Sama seperti yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini.

"Biasanya bunda kalau masak itu suka bersenandung merdu, tersenyum ke Lele sesekali, atau bahkan terkadang juga sibuk mengobrol sama ayah. Tapi kenapa sekarang bunda kelihatan sangat lelah, bunda bahkan belum melihat ke arah Lele." Satu cebikan kesal lolos dari bibir ranum milik Chenle, membuat Mark terkekeh pelan ketika menyaksikan hal tersebut. Anaknya memang sangat imut jika sudah seperti itu.

"Hmm..." Mark bergumam, menggangguk pelan sambil memperhatikan sang istri dengan serius. Dia membenarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang anak, hari ini ada yang berbeda dari sang istri. Jika boleh cerita, biasanya Donghyuck, sang istri tidaklah pernah seperti ini.

Maksudnya, Donghyuck itu setiap hari, selelah apa pun itu, dia akan tetap tebar senyuman ke sana-sini dengan sangat bahagia. Berbeda dengan malam ini. Di wajahnya terdapat gurat lelah, dan istri cantiknya itu pun juga belum menampakkan senyum indahnya. Membuat Mark jadi heran karenanya.

"Sayang, tunggu sedikit lagi ya, sup jagungnya mau masak, kok."

Makr tersentak, istrinya berbicara dengan tiba-tiba, "Euhm... Baiklah. Kau kelihatan lelah, habis ada acara apa?" Mark memasang kacamata bacanya kembali, lalu menoleh ke arah Chenle yang ternyata sedang asik memandang ke arahnya.

"Apa?" Bisik Mark pelan kepada sang anak yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

Donghyuck mencuci tangannya, mengusap peluh yang menetes di sekitar dahinya, dan yang terkahir ia bersiap untuk menyiapkan nasi yang telah masak ke dalam mangkuk milik masing-masing anggota keluarga kecilnya.

"Siang tadi, aku sedikit mengalami masalah di cafe. Kau tahu Jona? Astaga, dia tadi tidak berangkat kerja. Dan karena hal itu aku harus mengurus pesanan para pelanggan berdua saja dengan Yeri. Ugh, ditambah tadi ada beberapa komplain dari para pelanggan. Huft, aku hampir saja menangis saat di cafe tadi." Sementara Donghyuck sibuk berkeluh kesah, Mark mendengarkannya dengan seksama, dengan sesekali juga memperhatikan sang anak yang sepertinya benar-benar sangat ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Bunda sedang kerepotan, ayah tidak mau bantu?" Akhirnya Chenle bersuara, dengan intonasi yang sangat pelan. Tangannya kembali meraih permen cokelat pemberian sang ibu dan menikmatinya dalam damai. Sebenarnya Chenle ingin membantu ibunya, namun berhubung dirinya sadar kapasitas, ia urung untuk melakukan itu. Nanti yang ada bunda malah merasa terecoki dengan bantuan abal darinya.

"Sayang, aku bantu ya? Sepertinya kau sangat lelah. Seharusnya kau merekrut pegawai baru, aku tidak suka melihatmu kelelahan seperti ini." Mark memutuskan untuk membantu, tidak tega juga melihat sang istri terus mondar-mandir saat memasak.

Donghyuck segera menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak mau merekrut pegawai baru. Nanti yang ada aku malah akan bermalas-malasan. Dan, Kautunggu dulu ya sayang, tidak usah membantu. Sebentar lagi semua akan siap. Sambil menunggu kau makan kue kering dan beberapa biskuit ini ya, nah tunggu sebentar ya." Donghyuck meletakkan sepiring kue kering dan biskuit buatannya dari cafe tadi ke atas meja. Menghidangkannya untuk sang suami dan anaknya supaya bisa menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi. Dan Mark yang melihat sekumpulan kue kering itu pun hanya mampu membalas perbuatan sang istri dengan senyuman terima kasih.

"Eh?" Ini suara Chenle, mulutnya membulat begitu pun matanya. Ia menoleh ke arah sang ayah sambil menaikkan satu alis miliknya.

"Ayah? Ini kue kering rasa cokelat atau memang gosong? Kenapa warnanya sangat gel-?"

"Ssst... Jangan keras-keras, bunda sedang masak. Nanti mengganggu." Sela Mark supaya sang anak bisa sedikit lebih mengontrol intonasi suaranya. Setelah membuat Chenle terdiam, Mark mengalihkan tatapannya pada sekumpulan kue kering itu dengan mata yang memicing. Dia mengangguk.

Ini bukan kue kering cokelat, tapi kue kering gosong.

Sedikit tersenyum, Mark meraih satu kue kering itu dan memakannya. Memakannya dalam diam sambil tersenyum. Awalnya, sedikit pahit. Namun saat ia sudah mengalihkan tatapannya kepada sang istri dan memperhatikannya, perlahan rasa manis dan damai mulai menyirami dirinya. Tidak terlalu buruk juga. Dan ia putuskan untuk mengambil kue kering itu lagi. Terus memakannya, membuat Chenle yang menyaksikannya jadi mengerutkan dahi. Berpikir bahwa sang ayah telah terhipnotis kekuatan magis milik ibunya.

"Chenle sayang, besok sekolah berangkat bersama Njun Hyung ya? Kau mau 'kan say-Astaga! Astaga, sayang maafkan aku ya. Kenapa aku bisa menghidangkan kue kering yang gosong ini padamu. Ya Tuhan, tunggu sebentar, sepertinya cookies cokelatnya ketinggalan di mobil, aku amb-"

"Tidak usah." Mark menahan tangan milik sang istri dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum maklum kala wajah menawan milik istrinya telah dipenuhi oleh gurat penyelasan. Dia yakin bahwa saat ini Donghyuck sedang kacau, hingga ia jadi tidak fokus seperti ini.

 **"TING-TONG"** Suara bel pintu rumah berbunyi.

"WAAAAHHHH! BUNDA! ITU PASTI NJUN HYUNG! LELE KELUAR DULU YA BUN!" Suara teriakkan nyaring milik Chenle menyadarkan Mark dan Donghyuck yang kala tadi sempat terhanyut ke dalam sesi saling tatap jadi langsung buyar dan segera menoleh kepada bocah itu.

"Tadi Njun Hyung bilang ingin menginap, Lele keluar sebentar buat buka pintu dulu ya bun!" Pamit Chenle kepada ibunya, dia ingin segera membukakan pintu untuk Renjun, tetangga depan rumahnya yang sangat baik.

Donghyuck tersenyum, dengan tangan milik Mark yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Iya, sayang. Suruh dia masuk dan ikut makan malam sekalian ya." Ucap Donghyuck tepat saat Chenle telah berlarian dengan kacau menuju ke arah ruang tamu, lebih tepatnya menuju ke arah pintu rumahnya, ingin mempersilahkan Renjun untuk segera masuk.

"Dia sangat suka sekali dengan si Renjun itu ya, sayang." Mark menarik tangan sang istri untuk duduk di kursi, selagi menunggu supnya masak. Daripada istrinya itu terus berdiri, nanti yang ada malah tambah lelah.

"Iya kau bena-eehh?! Kenapa dimakan lagi sayang!" Donghyuck mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka saat Mark masih saja memakan kue kering gosong buatannya. Padahal tadi dirinya sudah bilang untuk jangan memakannya lagi, tapi Mark malah tetap keras kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini enak." Mark tersenyum, menghibur sang istri. Seolah sedang menyampaikan bahwa kue kering rasa pahit ini bukanlah sesuatu yang patut untuk dipermasalahkan.

"Enak apanya, rasanya pahit. Kalau memang enak, besok-besok semua makananmu akan kubuat jadi seperti itu semua." Donghyuck mencebikkan bibirnya, menganggap bahwa apa yang saat ini sedang dilakukan oleh suaminya sangatlah berlebihan.

Mendengar respon itu Mark langsung terkekeh, "Pahit kalau yang memasak kau, aku bisa apa? Sudah pasti aku hanya akan memakannya sampai habis, sayangku. Kaukan sudah membuatnya dengan penuh cinta, jadi ya aku akan memakannya dengan penuh cinta juga."

Absurd, itulah hal yang saat ini sedang dipikirkan oleh Donghyuck.

"Kau terlalu _cheesy,_ sungguh." Ucap Donghyuck dengan jengah. "Aku rasa supnya sudah masak, aku mau menyiapkannya dulu."

"Tapi aku serius," Ucap Mark.

Sementara Donghyuck sibuk mengangkat panci, Mark ikut beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Ya terus kalau serius memangnya kenapa?" Donghyuck menatap Mark heran, dia berpikir bahwa malam ini suaminya itu sangatlah cerewet, tidak seperti biasanya. "Kau benar-benar suka kue kering gosong nan pahit itu? Kalau memang suka ya makan saja." Donghyuck mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Sudah lelah menasihati Mark supaya jangan memakan kue kering itu lagi.

 _"I love burn cookies."_ Mark juga ikutan mengedikkan bahu seperti Donghyuck.

"Iya terus kenapa kalau suka? Mau dihabiskan? Habiskan saja."

"Aku serius sayang. Maksudku adalah, dengar ya. Kue kering ini kau buat di hari yang sangat berat, kau terlihat lelah, dan sudah seharusnya aku mengapresiasi sesuatu yang telah kaubuat untukku ini dengan senang hati." Sebuah tatapan teduh yang tidak disangka-sangka Mark layangkan kepada sang istri. Hal itu dilakukannya supaya istrinya bisa tahu bahwa ia tulus mengatakan semua kata-kata tadi.

"Kau tahu? Sepahit apa pun ini, bila kau tulus membuatnya, maka aku yakin ini akan terasa sangat enak. Tenang saja, sebuah kue kering yang gosong tidak akan menyakiti siapa pun sayang."

Mendengar hal itu Donghyuck langsung tersentuh. Akhirnya, setelah satu hari penuh berkutat dengan pekerjaan yang berat, kini sang suami dengan seluruh perkataan gombal -yang sayangnya selalu tulus itu telah berhasil menghangatkan hatinya. Ia pun tersenyum ketika suaminya menarik tubuhnya dengan halus ke dalam pelukan hangat.

Nyaman. Sangat.

 _"Thanks for the cookies, babe."_ Sebuah kecupan singkat, lembut, dan halus Mark daratkan di bibir milik sang istri, membuat yang dikecup langsung merasakan pipinya memanas. Mungkin itu efek dari pikiran milik Donghyuck yang merasa bahwa mereka seperti sedang kembali ke masa-masa pacaran dulu. Saat mereka masih begitu suka bersikap dengan seenaknya. Kecup sana, kecup sini, peluk sana, peluk sini, tidak peduli tempat, dan pokoknya selalu seenaknya saja. Tapi entah kenapa Donghyuck sangat menyukai momen-momen mereka pada saat itu.

"Sayang?" Donghyuck mendongak menatap mata milik Mark dengan penuh binar-binar emas.

"Hm?" Respon Mark dengan singkat. Satu kecupan di pipi kembali ia layangkan.

"Besok kubuatkan ayam goreng rasa pahit harus kauhabiskan ya?" Kalimat ini Donghyuck akhiri dengan kekehan, ingin bercanda.

"Hahaha, boleh. Asal jika saat aku memakannya kau yang menyuapi." Jawab Mark dengan sama bercandanya membuat mereka jadi saling terkekeh bersama.

Huft, bahagia sekali membayangkan keluarga ini.

Harmonis.

Romantis.

Manis.

Dan diabetes.

 _What?_

 _Diabate?_

 _Oh, no. Ok. Never mind it 'key._

 **END**

 **...**

 **...**

 **EPILOGUE**

"Hyung? Kenapa tadi saat mau ke ruang makan mata Lele harus ditutup." Saat ini Chenle dan Renjun Hyung kesayangannya telah berbaring dengan nyaman di ranjang milik Chenle setelah makan malam menyenangkan tadi usai.

Renjun diam sejenak, ia sedang menata selimut yang tengah dipakai oleh mereka, supaya Chenle kebagian selimut lebih banyak. Dia tahu Lele itu pasti akan rewel kalau tidur dengan suhu yang dingin, jadi tidak apa-apa Renjun mengalah, jika daripada nanti Lele rewel dan menangis. Dia rela kok sedikit menderita asal Lelenya bisa senang.

 _Dih, mereka masih kecil tapi sudah berlagak seperti itu._

"Ingin saja. Lele kalau tidur pakai kaos kaki tidak? Nanti dingin lhooo~~" Renjun mengambilkan kaos kaki bermotif kupu-kupu untuk dipakai oleh Chenle.

"Iihh Hyung ngomong deh sama Lele, kenapa mata Lele ditutup tadi?" Chenle keras kepala, dia bahkan menolak tangan milik Renjun yang hendak memakaikan kaos kaki ke kaki miliknya.

Renjun berpikir dalam diam, mencari kalimat apa yang bagus untuk menjelaskan tentang latar belakang kejadian yang tadi. Saat ia spontan menutup mata milik Chenle ketika ia secara tidak sengaja melihat Mark samchon sedang mengecup Donghyuck imo dengan manis di ruang makan.

"Hyung menutup mata Lele tadi... eummm karena Hyung..." Renjun berhenti bicara untuk sejenak, "Untuk apa ya?" Gumamnya dengan sangat pelan, amat pelan sampai ia yakin bahwa Chenle tidak akan bisa mendengarnya.

"Ah ya!" Sebuah ide mendadak muncul di kepala milik Renjun dan itu membuat Chenle jadi langsung menatapnya dengan antusias. Chenle tidak sabar untuk menantikan kalimat apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Renjun Hyung nanti padanya.

"Hyung menutup mata milik Lele itu karena Hyung ingin memberikan Lele hadiah. Tapi tadi pas di sana Hyung lupa. Dan sekarang Hyung sudah ingat lagi, jadi sekarang Lele tutup mata lagi ya. Karena sebentar lagi Hyung akan memberikan hadiahnya.

Chenle menatap Renjun yang ada di depannya dengan mata polos, bingung harus menutup matanya atau tidak. Takut-takut nanti Renjun Hyung hanya bohongan saja bilang ingin memberikan hadiah.

"Sudah tutup saja, sebelum hadiahnya hilang." Renjun tersenyum dengan gigi gingsulnya yang tampak sangat menawan di mata orang-orang, apalagi Chenle.

"Baiklah." Chenle mengangguk. Ia menutup matanya dengan pelan. Siap menanti hadiah menarik apakah yang telah disiapkan oleh Renjun hyung untuknya.

 **"CHU~~"** Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi super gembil milik Chenle.

"Sudah malam, selamat tidur ya Lele. Mimpi indah hihihi..."Renjun terkikik sendiri dengan apa yang dirinya barusan lakukan. Mengecup Chenle. Itu sangat menyenangkan bagi Renjun yang sejak dulu memang sangat suka jika berdekatan dengan bocah manis itu.

 **"CHU~~"**

"Eh?"

"Hyung juga. Selamat tidur ya~~~~" Chenle manarik selimutnya, menutupi seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Pipinya memerah setelah melakukan hal yang tadi. Jantungnya mendadak juga berdetak dengan kencang. Ugh, rasanya sangat mendebarkan.

Renjun terperangah. Apa yang barusan dilakukan oleh Chenle kepadanya sangatlah terasa begitu menyenangkan. Euhm, entah kenapa dia juga ingin melakukannya.

Ingin mengecup bibirnya juga.

 _Mengecup bibir?_

 _Iya._

 _Siapa yang mengajari mereka?!_

 _Entah. Tapi mereka terlihat manis. Hihihi..._

 _Dasar setan. Mereka masih di bawah umur. Sangat._

 _Terserah. Mereka hanya saling berbagi ciuman, bukan saliva. Jadi itu bukan masalah._

 _Mati saja kau._

 _Terima kasih. Aku memang keren._

 _Heol._

 _Hell yeah._

 _Bye!_

 _Ok, this is the end._

 **...**

 **SELESAI.**

 **(Sabtu 01/04/2017)**

 **Typo maklumi. Salah penulisan? Coba benerin di review. Kasi tahu mana yang salah supaya akunya bisa tahu.**

 **FF KHUSUS UNTUK KAK HIRU_UDIN_EAAA AKA HIRUDINEA! NIH FF BUATMU NIH! STOP TERRORRR AKU LAGI MULAI SEKARANG! HUWAAAAA! Suka gak suka terserah!**

 **POKOKNYA MARKHYUCK SHIPPER JJANG! SARANGEK!**

 **IDE CERITA : SAYA (100%)**

 **Inspirasi : Bacotan kak Hiru yang sering gak penting.**

 **Motivasi : teroran kak hiru yang pingin dibuatin ff.**

 **Terima kasih kalau sempet baca. Tapi dimohon penghargaannya ya teman-teman. RNR PLS! REVIEW YAAAA~~~~**


End file.
